Fan Favorite
by xoskittlesobsessedxo
Summary: After years of supporting The Chipmunks, Miss. Miller finally gets the Chipette VIP passes to meet their favorite people. Noticing how happy they are she starts paying for VIP tickets more so the Chipettes become frequent fans at events. Will sparks fly or will they will be just a fan? (Summary's bad and so sorry for the misspelling of favorite in chapter 1!) AxB SxJ TxE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, welcome to my new fanfic, a lot of people said this idea was good so yeah, I decided to write this fanfic whilst Growing Apart is on hold. (This is set in the CGIfilms however everyone is the same height as the humans like the 80s series plus the gain of Miss. Miller. Sorry if this bothers you x3) Enjoy! :))

 **1 - Dreams Do Come True**

* **Brittany's POV***

After a really long day, I stepped into my room and flopped on my bed. School takes so long when you have lessons you absolutely hate. Lucky for Jeanette, she loves school, and Eleanor also likes it. Not me though, I really dislike school to be honest. I love the seeing my friends part, and the music/drama lessons, but not all the boring core subjects. PE is alright though as I'm pretty sporty. I grabbed out my phone, which is an IPhone 7 for those wondering, and started scrolling through snapchat, sending my streaks and just viewing stories. Jeanette and Eleanor walked in as I was doing this.

As much as I love my sisters, it would be nice to not have to share a room with them, just so I have my own space. I mean, we're in High School now therefore we should be able to have our own rooms. Unfortuantely Miss. Miller is getting on, so moving things isn't always good for her. Also, there are no other rooms in the house unless I move into the basement, which has huge spiders in I'm pretty sure. Leaning over to my desk, I blasted Rihanna on whilst I got ready to meet up with some of my friends.

"Brittany?" Jeanette called, "do you have to blast your music this loud? I'm trying to study!"

Another reason to have my own room.

"Sorry Jeanette, but it's more fun getting ready this way" I grinned.

Eleanor was in the kitchen cleaning up for Miss. Miller so she didn't get a say in if the music stays loud or turns off. As I was braiding my hair, an Instagram notification came up on my phone from The Chipmunks. Me and my sister are in love with the band so much. We have been fans from the begining and know literally all their songs and have their albums. I have their Twitter and Instagram notifications on as well. Unlocking my phone, I read the first line of their caption and screamed, resulting in Jeanette dropping her book.

"Brittany? What's up?"

"The Chipmunks are going on tour and they're at the Staples Centre again which means if we ask Miss. Miller hopefully she'll take us this time!"

"The tickets are expensive Britt..." Jeanette told me softy

"Yeah, I know. But even if we got the general tickets and were at the back, at least we'd seen our favorites atleast once"

Eleanor barged in the room, worriedly.

"I heard a scream? Is anyone hurt?"

After a few minutes of explaining, we all agreed to try talking to Miss. Miller. It has been our dream to meet The Chipmunks, but that'll never happen because tickets are really pricey due to their popularity. It's weird seeing how big they are now, I mean I remember when they first started just as a viral video singing Christmas songs. Now they're selling out arenas.

Miss. Miller doesn't get back till gone seven which means we have to occupy ourselves till then. I actually get butterflies thinking that there's a chance we could see our favourite people in the world. Remembering I'm meeting up with friends, I continued getting ready to meet them at McDonalds. It's good to have such a close friend group so we could hang out all the time. In the end, I decided on throwing my hair into a high pony with my bangs out, a black playsuit and my black sandals. Not pink for once, what a change!

 _~Time Skip: Half 7pm~_

McDonalds was so fun, I only had an Oreo mcflurry but Charlene gave me some of her chips, she's a good friend like that. But now it's time for the mission to get The Chipmunk tickets. I really quickly had a shower and wiped off my make up as well as doing my skincare routine before meeting Jen and Ele downstairs.

When I walked in the room, they were sat on the sofa together, with in the armchair, chatting happily whilst sipping her cup of tea whichI assume Eleanor made her. Us three looked at each other and they both gestured for me to make the move.

"Miss. Miller? You know how much we love The Chipmunks? The guys we're always blasting out"

"Oh them three boys, yes darling"

"Well the thing is, they're doing a tour, and one of the stops is at the Staples Centre so I was wondering if we could get tickets? Not the VIP ones or anything, the general admission. They're $82 per ticket but I don't mind working up money to pay you back..." I said hopefully

"Girls I'm sorry" she said sighing, "you know how tight money is right now, I can't afford to pay for you three girls just to go to a concert for an hour and a half. I mean it's $246 for you three and that's quite a lot, even though you aren't VIP. Maybe if money gets better"

We looked at each other in disappointment, but she does make a fair point, money is pretty tight right now. The rest of the evening we made small talk before I went upstairs and fell asleep to Riverdale. Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow, I can finally have a lay in.

 **-Saturday Afternoon-**

Waking up, I smell bacon rolls, which we only have on special occasions. Throwing on some clothes (As in getting dressed, I wasn't naked haha) and doing my teeth, I curiously went down stairs. Miss Miller wasn't in site.

"Hey Els, what's with the bacon rolls?" I asked

"No clue..."

"She said she had news" Jeanette called from the living room.

After around 10 minutes, Miss. Miller came back and we all gathered round the table. At first we all spoke about our plans for the day, college, all the normal parents to their children talk. I think she noticed how impatient we got.

"I take it you're wondering what the news is?" she asked, being greeted with deparate nods, "well, I've decided to fork out the money to buy to The Chipmunk tickets. I was planning on getting you them before hand but you beat me too it. So yes, you will meet the chipmunks."

"Meet? You don't meet them with general tickets. You need VIP" Eleanor added

Suddenly, Miss. Miller through a screenshot of one of her emails

'You have purchased x3 Alvin and The Chipmunks VIP tickets for the 09/09/17. Thank you for your purchase'

I looked at Jeanette and Eleanor, who were as gobsmacked as me, and we literally burst into tears. Well, we finally get to meet our favourite people in the whole world, and I can already tell this will be the best day of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just wanted to clear this up, I know my writing style isn't the best, purely the fact because I'm still in High School (one year till I finish) I am planning to re-write my fanfics when I'm older so they have better grammar/writing technique. :) Also, this chapter will be in each girls perspective when it's their turn to meet The Chipmunks and sorry for a lot of description on wha teveryone's wearing haha. Enjoy guyss x

 **Chapter 2 - 09/09/17**

 ***Brittany's POV***

Today is the day. The day me and my sisters will finally meet the Chipmunks, the guys who we have been supporting since they started. The meet and greet starts at four in the afteroon however we're getting there at eleven to make sure we get at least the front two rows. We're going to be queuing for five hours but it shows we're dedicated. I got up pretty early today just to make sure I looked my best. I decided to tie my hair up into my normal high ponytail with my side fringe out, and I wore a red halter neck crop top with black high waisted jeans. Also, I decided to wear my white and black Adidas superstars just because they're extremelly comfortable, and I got out my pale pink Chanel bag just to store things like my phone, earphones and purse. Miss. Miller has given us money to buy some merchandise at the concert, if they have their merchandise stand up anyway.

Jeanette wore an off the shoulder, blue and white striped crop top (I managed to persuade her to start settling for more fitting clothes. And besides, her stomach is completely flat, she should show it off!) as well as dark wash high waisted jeans with dark blue Converse. I put a quater of her hair into a bun and the rest was let down loose. That look really suits her. She had a Michael Kors blue rucksack as well. Meanwhile, Eleanor decided to wear a mint green ombre dress with mint green flats, along with white Converse. Instead of her normal pigtails, I french braided her hair into two plaits just so it seemed more mature. I'm a miracle worker, I know.

At ten in the morning, we all got in the back of Miss. Miller's car and she drove us to the arena. I had my earphones in and was listening to one of Alvin's solo covers, it was to Shape Of You and it's my all time favourite cover he's done. Thinking about meeting him is making me nervous to be honest, I don't normally get nervous. It's just knowing what to say to him. I mean, I'm seeing the person I've loved for ages, up close in person. I think that Eleanor and Jeanette will cry to be honest. I won't...I hope.

We got to the venue at ten past eleven, there was some traffic, however we do live in Los Angeles so it was expected. There were three girls at the front already, which means I'm fourth in the que. (Me and my sisters decided to go in age order, just so it's fair).

 **-Time Skip: 4:05pm-**

We've just been let in to the arena now, and I'm getting so nervous. We made friends with the three girls in front, their names were Mia, Chelsea and Amber. Me and Mia got along for our love of sports, cheerleading and just girly things. Chelsea and Jeanette got along as they're bookworms and Eleanor and Amber both like soccer. We took a lot of photos together as well as exchanging numbers so we can meet up elsewhere. The security guard led us through the corridor and up I think two flights of stairs before we got into the room. Before I could blink, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were right in front of us. Obviously we had to wait at the side so we didn't interupt anyone's meet and greet.

I think it took Mia, Amber and Chelsea around fifteen minutes altogether, they went seperately, like me and my sisters are doing. From what it seems, you go to each boy individually and get a selfie with them, and then you have a group photo. Interuppting my thoughts, the security guard tapped me and told me to go forward. It was my turn.

Anxiously, I walked towards Theodore who greeted me with a big smile. He reached up to give me a hug, which was actually pretty funny because I'm slightly taller than him. He actually seemed like a cusion, not going to lie.

'Hi, I'm Theodore!' What's your name' he asked me, obviously still using his catchphrase

'Hi, I'm Brittany' I said, smiling.

I got out my phone and handed it to him and we took selfies together. I thought it would just be one but he repeatedly taps the camera button so there's more. Both of us were smiling and we also stuck our tounges out. I gave him one more hug before moving on to Simon.

Simon smiled at me and gave me a hug, he's taller than me though which meant I had to go on my tip toes a little bit. He also asked for my name and we took a selfie, doing the peace sign. We're cool. Once again, I gave him a hug and moved on to Alvin.

I took one look at Alvin, and I didn't even realise the tears that started streaming down my face. After all these years, of wanting to meeting him, I finally am. He's really good looking in person, and his eyes are a lot more amber than the photos. His smile is just the best thing in the world

'Aw, don't cry! You didn't cry with them, whya re you crying on me' he said jokingly, whilst bringing me into a hug.

His hugs are the best thing in the world, I'm on cloud 9 right now. We had a conversation about Adidas since he was wearing similar shoes to me. He had the same ones but the black stripes were red. I held up the camera to take selfies, we smiled and then he kissed my cheek. I had to force to hold back the tears because I was so happy about this.

"Do you mind if I could take a photo of us holding hands?" I said, more shy than I wanted to.

"Of course"

Our hands interwinded together and he smiled for the camera. This will definitley be my lockscreen! Simon and Theodore came over ready for out joint photo. Simon was on the edge, doing his normal peace sign and he had his arm resting on my shoulder, me and Alvin were in the middle and he had his arm round my back whilst Theodore had his arm on Alvon's shoulder. Once the photo was done, Theodore and Simon left back to their spaces. I noticed the securty guard waving for Jeanette to come, which meant sadly I had to leave Alvin. He also noticed and brung me into a hug.

"It was good to meet you Brittany, I love you" he said.

Before I could reply, security pushed me away, and I walked to the stage. Looking behind, I saw Alvin smile at me and he done a love heart motion with his hand. Smiling, I carried on walking, whilst crying in happiness. This truly is the best day.

 ***Jeanettes POV***

The security guy, Chris I believe his name is, told me it was my turn and I literally became more shy than I've ever been. I saw Brittany cry on Alvin, I recorded her meeting the three boys. Thankfully, Ele's recording me as well and the girl behind us said she'd record Eleanor. I walked nervously towards Theodore, trying extremelly hard not to trip over, that would be the most embarassing thing in the world. It's already awkward because I'm pretty Theodore only comes up to my shoulders.

"Wow, you're tall like my brother" he said, like he's never known anyone to be taller than Simon.

I laughed and leant down slightly to hug him better. He complained how he wanted to be taller so he didn't always have to reach up. Eleanor feels the exact same way. In our seflie, I smiled and he poked out his tounge again, like him and Brittany did. I'm slighty too awkward to do that.

"You're quite shy aren't you? I used to be but then I've became more outgoing since meeting new people" he explained.

"I don't really meet much new people, unless it's new people at school, plus I'm always studying so yeah, I am pretty shy" I laughed sheepishly

"Don't worry about it. You're a bit like Simon with the studying part. Anyway, have fun with the other two" he said bringing me into a hug.

I shuffled towards Simon, only to see him already looking at me smiling.

"Wow, from what I heard you're basically my counterpart" he said smiling.

He reached his arms out to give me a hug, he's an inch taller than me I think. I felt the warm tears stream down my face, I'm finally hugging my favourite person in the world. Simon actually helped me through a bullying stage at school. The Chipmunks are anti-bullying ambassadors and Simon does frequent posts about them, and they really did help me. He doesn't know it but he actually saved me from commiting suicide a year ago now. Only I know this.

When we pulled back, and he realised I was crying, he pulled me into another hug and started stroking my back, it was like we were best friends or something.

"Don't cry, I don't bite!" He said, chuckling at himself slightly.

I passed him my phone and he saw my lockscreen of Harry and Hermoine.

"You're a Harry Potter fan? I love Harry Potter" he exclaimed

"Me too! They have a set tour which is in London and I really want to go. It's got the actual sets and costumes."

"That sounds amazing"

"Well you can go when you do an England tour" I suggested.

"And I will direct message you photos on Instagram" he smiled.

We took our selfies, he had his arm around my shoulder and we both smiled for the camera. He is such a sweet person.

"Thank you for all of your support, Jeanette" he said, handing me back my phone.

I smiled and we hugged one last time before I walked towards Alvin. He smiled and gave me a hug. He had nice hugs but to be honest, I prefer Simons. Mind you that might be because Simon't my favourite member.

"I saw that you cried on Simon, it was sweet"

"I found it cute how my sister cried on you. She's not normally like this, she's actually a really confident person."

"Brittany?" He aksed, "she's really sweet. She's really petty as well though"

"She probably cried because you're her favourite person" I accidentally said

He started fiddling with a bracelet he was wearing. I noticed that he wears it all the time, it's always being worn in a music video, or when him, Simon and Theodore are on younow. It was black and had dark red letters engraved in five of the beads, spelling Alvin obviously. I saw that he was handing it to me.

"Will you give this to Brittany for me please? It's my lucky bracelt my she deserves it for being such an amazing fan."

I nodded and we took our photo together, which was just a normal smiling selfie. Nothing special there. Simon and Theodore came back over for our group photo. Me and Simon were hugging in the photo, Theodore was on the edge again, smiling like away as well as Alvin being on the otherside. He was doing a sort of rock gesture? Well, that's what I'd say anyway. Before I left to go to the stage, Simon kissed my cheek quick, and I left to go to the stage and see Brittany. Remembering Eleanor was after me, I turned around to see if the girl was recording, which she was, and Simon locked eyes with me one more time and he gave me a small wave. I actually think I'm in love.

The arena was seated, and it looked like a huge capacity. The whole room legit seemed bigger than the auditorium and the canteen put together, and they are huge. There's thirty seats altogether at the front: Twenty on the left and right side and ten that are in front of the main part of the stage. We managed to get seats dead centre in the middle thankfully. I still would have been grateful to get the seats towards the left/right however you don't see as much as you are put slightly to an angle.

"Have fun?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it when Eleanor's back so it's fair but Alvin wanted me to give you this" I told her, handing over his bracelet.

She looked at it in shock, and I saw the tears in her face. I could tell how happy she was for this gesture.

 ***Eleanors POV***

I started tearing up the moment I started walking towards Theodore. He glanced up and smiled sweetly at me, walking towards me.

"Hey, don't cry! What's your name?" he asked softly.

God this boy is so adorable

"Hi, I'm Eleanor!"

He held my hand and we walked to his meet and greet area. He was a bit taller than me, which helped because I was getting super worried that I'd be a right midget compared to everyone. Thedore gave me a hug and I melted on the inside, it was so heart-warming and sweet.

"I'm glad I found someone smaller than me" he joked, "You'd be surprised the amount of fans I see that are twice the size of me."

"I know how you feel, I'm the smallest in the year group and smallest on the soccer team"

"We can be the midget friends" he laughed.

I grabbed my phone and we took a smiling photo as well as a crazy one with our tounges out. I gave him one last hug before moving to Simon but he suddenly pulled my arm and hauled me back, with a green gumdrop packet in his hand.

"I was going to save these for later, but would you like these instead?"

"Aw, thank you Theodore" I said, and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked over to Simon, really red in the face. I can't believe I kissed my celebrity crush, on th cheek! I love Simons singing voice, and he's still one of my favourites, however I have nothing in common with him so this meeting with him will probably go extremelly fast. He had to lean down quite a bit to give me a hug, he's basically Jeanette's height. We took our selfie, which was of us smiling, and I gave him one last hug before moving on to Alvin. I really didn't know what to say to him.

Me and Alvin smiled at each other and hugged. We also spoke about soccer as well. He was quite surprised at me being on the girls soccer team.

"So are you the captain?"

"I don't know yet, I've signed up to be one though. Results are next Wednesday"

"Good luck" he smiled, hugging me in the process.

We took our photo then Theo and Simon came over for our group photo. Me and Theo held hands, Alvin and Simon were to the sides, doing their normal gestures. Me and Theo hugged one last time before I ran to the stage room, I can't wait to tell the girls what happened!

 **-Time Skip: 10:25pm-**

The concert has finished now. It was the best show ever! They performed their hit songs and right at the end they performed witch doctor, the song that started their huge careers (not including their debut Christmas song) Alvin held Brittany's hand during one of their slower songs off their album, Simon waved to Jeanette and Theodore gave me his water bottle. I'm going to treasure this bottle.

We're waiting outside the tourbus to see if they'll come out. There's around twenty people here I'd say, a lot of parents refused to wait since it's pretty late. At the merchandise stand, Brittany brought one of their phonecases and a hoodie, Jeanette brought a t-shirt and hoodie and I brought their bomber jacket and one of the snapbacks.

The backstage door opened and Simon came out with his rucksack. Loads of fans were trying to get him to take a photo, they were proper shouting his name.

"Jeanette? Aren't you going to call him?" I asked Jeanette?

"I'm too shy to do that" she said.

Suddenly, we hear Brittany screaming out Simons name so he'd see Jeanette. It took a few calls seeing as he was taking photos with other fans but thankfully he came over.

"Enjoy the concert?" he aksed us

"Yeah, it was really good!" Jean replied.

He gave her a hug over the barriers and they started speaking about Harry Potter again. It's funny how they have so much in common. I want them both to go out, they look cute together. Same with Brittany and Alvin.

"I'm getting tired so I'm going to my tourbus, I hope I see you again Jeanette" Simon sheepishly said, blushing faintly.

As he went into the tourbus, Alvin came out, and the screams became 10 times as loud. All the girls were screaming and quite frankly, it was giving me a headache. The first thing he saw was Brittany and he immediately walked over to her, which I found really adorable.

"Enjoying my bracelet then?" he said smirking

"It's okay I suppose, I've had better" Brittany joked

"Oh yeah? From who?"

"Your father" she winked

"You're such a savage" Alvin said whilst giving Brittany a hug, "I hope you three enjoyed the show, I'd talk longer but I'm super tired. What's your instagram? I'll follow you"

"_brittanymiller"

"I'll do that in a second. Hope to see you soon" he said calling over his shoulder.

Finally, Theodore came out, however the security guard was with him and he was hurrying Theodore to get to the tour bus. Probably so they could go sleep or whatever. He walked past me, and to be honest I felt quite heartbroken, just for the fact that Brittany and Jeanette had their favourited speak to them, but didn't. As I glanced up, he looked in my direction and blew me a kiss, and that lifted my spirits up a lot!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been writing since 22:29 and now it's 00:37 haha. I'm so sorry if there's a lot of repetition and rambling, I kind of ran out of different ways to say different words. And I didn't include the concert because I didn't know how to write it. See you in chapter 3 :) x


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've decided to change the setting to the 2015 CGI series because atleast then Brittany and the girls could wear their usual make up and they are able to wear a different variety of clothes. However, I changed it slightly so they're teenagers. Also, if you can send me writing tips so my writing doesn't sound like a 12 year olds haha. This is just a short chapter today since I have to figure out what else could happen when they aren't meeting The Chipmunks. Sorry for that (Ideas always appreciated) x

 **Chapter 3 - Post Concert Blues**

 ***Jeanettes POV***

Putting my glasses back on to my face, I sat up in bed and grabbed my phone to see it was twelve in the afternoon. This is the longest I've stayed in bed for, normally I'm up and ready by nine in the morning. I can't believe yesterday I met the Simon Seville. That's one thing I'm never going to get over. Eleanor was up already, I could hear the squirting noise of whipped cream all the way from our bedroom. Looking to the left, I saw that Brittany was sleeping peacefully. Her phone however kept vibrating from all the messages she's been getting from her friends, asking about how the concert was.

I unlocked my phone and logged on to Instagram to upload the photos from yesterday, obviously the one of Simon was the first one I was going to upload, then the goup, Theo and then Alvin. My phone vibrated and I saw a text from Eleanor which was the video of me meeting them all. It was cringey watching it to be honest, just the fact that I cried on Simon, I wonder what he was thinking at that time. Anyway, I went on Alvin's profile to see if he'd actually follow Brittany, and he did, and he posted a photo with her. Immediately I pounced on Brittany to wake her up

"Jeanette. What the hell?!" She asked, furious that I woke her up

"Alvin posted a picture of you!"

Her mouth fell slightly ajar as she scrambled quickly to find her phone. She went on to Alvin's profile, to see the photo of her. It was the group photo he posted,and they all looked so happy. "Meeting you all is what's keeping me going" the caption said, along with a red heart emoji. Brittany's got extremelly lucky with the meeting The Chipmunks concept. The front door slammed open, which disturbed Brittany mumbling things about the photo, and the only sound we heard was Miss. Miller's chirpy voice. Brittany went downstairs to speak to her.

I laid on the bed, just thinking about yesterday and the excitement. I miss Simon and the the boys a lot. Yet, they don't actually know I exist. I'm just another fan in the crowd. It would just be nice to see them again, and get a hug of them, it's the only thing that cheers me up. I didn't realise the salty tears drizzling down my face.

"Hey Jeanette I- what's wrong?" Eleanor asked, confusedly

"It's stupid Els...I was just thinking about yesterday, and now happy we were when we met the boys, and I just want to meet them again" I cried, tears coming out like a waterfall.

"Aw Jen, I know how you feel. I really want to meet the boys again, trust me. I mean, I even want to go out with Theodore for gods sake" She laughed, "One day, we can hopefully go again."

Eleanor sat next to me on my bed and gave me a hug. Eleanor's hugs are always good on a down day. I noticed how her stripey green dress had been covered in splats of flour as well as some whipped cream. There was also some sort of sticky substance on her cheek.

"Ice cream" she suddenly said, probably noticing I was looking at her cheek, "I made pancakes and Ice cream if you wanted some"

Before I could even reply, Miss. Miller eagerly walked into our bedroom, Brittany followed behind closely, with a bewildered expression covering her face. Brittany joined Eleanor and I on my bed, with Miss Miller sat on Eleanor's looking at us.

"Girls, I have some very good news" She said, with small enthusiatic smug, "I have only gone and brought you VIP tickets to the Chipmunks show in Las Vegas" she said

Screams of excitement roamed across the room, it's like my prayers had been answered. We all thanked her and started climbing on her to give her a really huge hug

"I haven't finished girls, I've brought you another set of tickets to Phoenix, also VIP. So you'll be seeing them two more times! You looked so happy meeting them, I just had to!

Atleast I'll see the boys soon!

A/N: Sorry for shortness again, bye x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in over a year. Basically, I decided to stop due to problems with my mental health and I decided to improve my structure when writing fanfictions like these. I came back a bad time though since I'm in my final year of high school (secondary school for me) and I really should be focusing on my exams in May :\\. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope I sound maybe a bit more mature? (If you have an idea for this story don't hesitate to message me) :) x**

 **Mrs Miller's POV:**

The joys of being a parent of band loving daughters: having to drive 9 hours straight, book a hotel as well as spending god knows how much on food, just so my daughters beautiful smiles will come out whilst they meet they're favourite people. It's crazy, I know, but if this makes them happy I'm willing to spend the money. We're driving up today, and staying overnight for the concert tomorrow. Atleast then they won't be tired since it is a really long journey. Currently, it's 9am and from what the internet has said, we'll be there by atleast half 6. 4 women, 1 radio, god please do help me!

 **Brittany's POV:**

The car journey isn't that bad in all honestly, Jeanette is somehow managing to read her beloved Harry Potter book depsite the fact she normally feels sick reading whilst driving. Eleanor is sat at the front, she's helping Mrs Miller guide her way to Nevada whilst being in charge of the radio. I love long journey rides, I love being able to listen to music and just zone out into my own thoughts. I looked down, a smile blessing my face, and stroked the black and red bracelet Alvin gave me. Why me? I've been wondering why he's given this to me and not the fans who have been to basically every show and every meet and greet. I felt a nudge, breaking me out the trance, only to see Jeanette passed out on to my shoulder. How she managed to pass out so fast is amazing. Knowing it was a long ride ahead, I shut my eyes, surrounding myself in darkess before falling into a peaceful slumber.

 **-Time Skip: 7:00pm at Caesar's Palace-**

After what seemed to be an eternity, we arrived at Vegas, and amazingly we were staying at Caesar's Palace. I've seen this place in films; it just feels weird seeing it in person. The hotel was just amazing, it honestly felt like I was living a glamourous lifestyle. Mrs. Miller went to the reception to check us in whilst me and the girls sat on some sofas near the entrance.

"How excited are you for tomorrow" I aked

Within secoonds, Eleanor and Jeanette were rambling on about how they miss The Chipmunks and pretty much how excited they are. Since Alvin had posted the photo of us on instagram, I had suddenly gotten a lot of followers. And also gained the name 'Alvin's Secret Girlfriend'. It's crazy to think that within a week I've met the boys, and now my instagram channel is blowing up. Simon had followed Jeanette on Instagram, we still don't know how he found her but he liked one of her photos which I found sweet. Theodore and Eleanor have actually being messaging on Twitter, not even in a fan and idol way. They seem like they're best friends.

"I hope that tomorrow comes really fast. I actually miss them all" sighed Ele.

Suddenly, someones hands were covering my eyes. My breathing got hitched in my throat whilst the darkness drowned me. Violently, I started to shake, panicking for me, and my sisters.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice whispered.

I swear that I just turned in to stone. I turned back to see the one and only: Alvin Seville. He was dressed really casual, Adidas tracksuit and he was holding some hersheys kisses. His warm smile was brighter than any smile I've seen before and I didn't realise he was holding me still.

And that's when my voice wouldn't come out. I think it was a mixture from thinking I was going to be kidnapped and the fact that Alvin came over to me. Immediately, I was swept into a giant hug, smelling his lynx aftershave. For a good 10 minutes, we spoke about our general life: school, our siblings, shopping surprisingly.

"So where's Simon and Theodore" I asked, curiously.

"I think they might be in their hotel room. I have a few friends who live round here so whenever I come here we hang out. We just went to the nearest McDonalds and basically ate more than our body weight"

"I do that a lot back in LA, except that I'm a expensive taste kind of person so we normally eat at really posh places"

"I get what you mean, I like to eat at really expensive places sometimes. Occasionally I just enjoy the taste of really salty fries. Listen, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow okay Britt?" Alvin smiled.

I smiled too, and gave him a hug before he went to his room. A bigger smile formed on my lips; he called me Britt...

A/N: So sorry it's short, still trying to get into the grasp of writing again. Well I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
